The Picture
by Hazeydream
Summary: Short fic about Jack and Sam set after season 8.The other Sam had left it for Jack, how does their Sam react when she sees it and what happens next?


**Just another wee stand-alone fic. It's an idea that popped into my head a while ago and I had to write it. This story takes place after season 8 and, in my version, Jack had retired but moving to Washington to help with Stargate programme there.**

**Spoilers: Season 3 – can't remember episode title but it's the one where alternative Carter and Kawalsky come through the mirror.**

**Pairings: Jack and Sam**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin!**

**The Picture**

Samantha Carter finished typing her long, over due report and began printing it off. As she waited she glanced around her lab and then to the door. It was weird knowing that today was the last day General Jack O'Neill could ever pop in just to see her. If he was bored, hiding or in the mood for some Jell-O he would always come to see Sam and each time he did it brightened her day. Even though she knew nothing could ever happen, Sam allowed herself to indulge in her fantasies during these moments. She sighed sadly. As of tomorrow General O'Neill would be just, Jack O'Neill and she would rarely see him. After the past few heavy months of dealing with replicators, Baal, Anubis and her father's death, Sam was not sure she could cope with losing him.

Hearing the printer stop she snapped out of her daze and grabbed the warm paper. Sliding it into a file Sam left her lab and made her way to the General's office.

Sam was unsure if Jack would even read the file and saw that his tray had very few things actually in it. Dumping the thick file in it she shrugged not caring who really read it. Someone would get to it eventually. Checking her watch she saw it was almost 4 pm and realised she would have to get home. Jack was having a party at 7 and Sam needed to get ready.

* * *

Humming as she stood in the elevator, Sam couldn't help but feel sad today. Yet again life was changing, and not for the better. When the doors opened she walked along to the locker room and was greeted by laughing coming from the men's locker room. It was unmistakingly Jack O'Neill and she wandered over to the door. Opening it slightly she heard Daniel and Teal'c too.

"Hey guys, you decent?" Sam asked and stood back as Jack flung the door open.

"Well, I don't know about decent but we're dressed!" he told her and she could see he was already in civilian clothes. "You're in the locker room Carter which means _you_ must be going home!"

Carter smiled and nodded. "Well, I've got this party to get to tonight. Some guy's retiring and he's asked me to be there." She said shrugging.

Jack grinned back. "Well, you must really like him to leave this place and your work for his party."

She gave him a smirk. "I suppose."

Daniel gave Teal'c a 'oh please!' look as the two officers flirted with each other. Flinging his jacket over his right shoulder Daniel strode over to Jack and Sam.

"Right, that's me. So, 7?" he asked Jack who nodded in response. "I'll see you guys then!" and with a wave Daniel left his three friends.

Teal'c also came forward apparently ready to leave. "I am looking forward to your gathering O'Neill."

"So am I T. But, leave the Star Wars dvd at home, 'kay?" Jack asked with a plea in his eyes.

Sam bit back a laugh as the Jaffa frowned. "As you wish O'Neill." He reluctantly agreed and then left.

"And then there were two." Jack said and Sam gave him a smile. Turning back to his locker she could see he had empty most of it.

"So, ready for the big departure?" she asked walking further into the room.

Jack continued removing things from the metal box and shoved them in a bag. "Yup. This is the last of it." He then sighed and Sam knew this was hard for him.

"It won't be the same without you, sir." She told him quietly and when he faced her she gave him an intent look.

Jack gave her a sad smile and walked towards her. "You're just saying that. Besides, they'll find someone else smarter, more interesting and funnier who you'll all fall in love with!" he quipped but then realised he had just used the 'L' word with Sam Carter standing before him.

She blushed and looked away as she muttered, "I doubt that."

When she looked back at him he was gazing at her. They were lost in each other's eyes and neither wanted to ruin the moment. Jack then coughed and turned back to his task. Sam folded her arms and watched as Jack brought down a small box, which she knew contained photos from his previous life as a father. It held pictures of his dead son and his ex-wife. Sam immediately felt awful, while she had been flirting with Jack she had forgotten the only reason they had met was because Charlie died and Jack's life fell apart.

As Jack began putting the box into his sports bag another picture fell out of it, which he had not seen.

"Oh, sir you dropped…" Sam began and reached down to pick it up. Taking a brief glance at it she suddenly stopped.

It was a picture of her and Jack together. Examining it closer she saw herself in a wedding dress and Jack in a tux. Her heart began to race as she saw Jack with his arms around her and they looked happy. As a million questions raced through her head Sam did not hear Jack give an embarrassed cough and call out her name.

"Sam?"

Blinking she tried to speak. "Wh…ho..is this…I don't…" It was no use, her brain just wouldn't function properly. Finally she looked up at Jack and saw his sheepish expression. Still unable to speak coherently Sam just gave him a puzzled and stunned look.

Jack looked down at his feet as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He had no idea how to explain this. Looking back up he began his poor excuse for an explanation.

"Do you remember five years ago? When the other you and Kawalsky came through that wacky mirror?" He added a silent 'Doh!' when he realised how stupid the question was. Of course she would remember, who wouldn't!

Sam, still slightly dazed, had not noticed Jack roll his eyes at his own stupidity and nodded.

"Well, as you know the other you was married to another me." He said while thinking how strange this conversation would sound to a civilian not involved with the programme. However, this was quite normal for them just, awkward. "She told me it had been their one year anniversary when the attack happened. She was pretty upset and, we uh, sorta hugged."

"You also kissed her." Sam reminded him harshly and Jack could hear the hurt in her voice. She didn't seem to care that she was speaking to her commanding officer but Jack couldn't blame her. He would have been pissed if she had made out with another version of him.

Again he shuffled his feet but knew he had to finish explaining. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. She had shown me that picture and was annoyed that I didn't see you in that way." _Not like I do now _he wanted to say but held back unsure of how Sam was going to react after all this. "When they left, I was getting changed and found the picture in my locker."

"She left it for you." Sam finished off and a look of understanding flashed in her eyes.

Jack nodded relieved she was no longer angry with him. "Yeah."

Sam gazed at the picture again. "Why did you keep it?" she asked softly.

Jack shrugged. "I guess I thought it was a nice photo of you and me." It was a lame reason and he knew it. He could tell Carter thought so to by the disappointed look on her face.

Biting her bottom she held out the picture to him. "It is." She agreed and then turned to leave. Jack knew he should have stopped her but didn't have the courage. Instead he slid the picture into his bag and picked it up. Slamming the locker door shut in frustration he let out a loud sigh and made his way to the elevators.

Standing on his own as the lift ascended Jack hoped Sam would still come tonight. It wouldn't be the same without her. _Yup, even on your last day here you still act like a huge jackass! _He scolded himself. He had been awarded countless times by the air force, and even the president, for his honour and courage in the field. But only Jack O'Neill knew how much of a coward he really was and wished he could find the strength to tell Samantha Carter that he loved her.

* * *

As Jack nursed his beer while Daniel prattled on about an early mission to Teal'c, he scanned the house for the woman he so badly wanted to see.

"Yup, worst mission ever!" Daniel declared and then hiccupped. "Oh, but then there was that time when Hathor…"

"Daniel!" Jack cried annoyed. "No more beer for you."

The archaeologist opened his mouth in surprise but Teal'c jumped in.

"O'Neill is correct Daniel Jackson. Some people here may not know about the Stargate programme."

"Sssh!" Jack hissed. "I swear, how you two managed to keep it a secret is beyond me!" They were interrupted by the faint sound of the doorbell. "Ah! I wonder who that could be!" and Jack left his friends frowning.

"Boy, could he be any moodier?" Daniel slurred and Teal'c gave a small smile.

"I believe it may be due to the absence of a particular female." When Daniel portrayed a confused expression the alien rolled his eyes.

Jack made his way through the noisy crowd that had gathered in his house trying to reach the door. Shaking hands and greeting familiar faces as went he finally pushed himself towards the door and grabbed the handle. Pulling the door open his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sam standing on his doorstep with a smile.

"Hey!" he greeted with a grin.

"Hey." Sam replied and looked past his shoulder. "Wow! Hope I've not missed all the fun."

Jack shook his head and stood to the side. "Unless you call Daniel making us relive our worst past missions fun then you're fine. Can I take your jacket?"

Chuckling Sam stepped by him and slid out of her jacket, which Jack took. She then spotted Daniel making wild hand gestures to the amused Jaffa and started squeezing by the guests to see them. Before she got too deep into the crowd she felt a strong hand on her arm and turned to see Jack.

"Come with me." He said and pulled her arm.

Following him Sam saw he was taking her outside and they ended up at a ladder. Raising an eyebrow Jack gave her a cheeky grin.

"Up." He said.

Hesitating for a second, Sam then returned the mischievous smile. "Thank god I never wore a skirt, huh?" and with a smirk she began climbing the metal ladders.

"Yup, thank god." He muttered sarcastically but couldn't help but admire his former 2IC's backside as she went further up. Once she stepped onto the roof he followed her up.

Once Jack joined her he finally took in Sam's appearance as she looked up at the sky. She wore fitted black trousers with a fitted blue jumper that sat just below her shoulders. She looked good and Jack felt his heart beat faster.

"Beautiful night." She said quietly and Jack looked up.

"Yeah." He agreed then pulled his gaze back to Sam. She met it and they held it. Both had been thinking about their earlier conversation, if you could call it that, and both had decided on what to do about it. But who was going to start.

Just as Jack was about to speak Sam spoke.

"I got you this." She said and handed him a package. When he raised an eyebrow she elaborated. "I know how hard this afternoon was for you. And I don't just mean leaving the SGC. It took a lot of courage to explain that picture."

Here Jack was thinking he was a coward and Sam was telling him other wise. "Sam…" he began but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Please. There's something I have to tell you." She said but first glanced at the present and Jack opened it.

It was a hand carved wooden frame with a picture of him and Sam in it. He recognised the occasion immediately. It had been 4 years ago at Sam's birthday. However he didn't remember it being taken. They were sitting close together on her backdoor step, arms touching, and Sam was laughing at something Jack had said. To a passer-by they could have passed for a couple. Jack smiled and looked back up at Sam.

"Janet took it. Since she showed me it I have kept it in my drawer. I think it's a nice picture of us." She explained and gave him a shy smile.

"It is." He said. "But I should have told you the truth about the picture Sam."

She folded her arms and gave him an understanding smile. "It's okay Jack. You don't have to. That was between you and… the other me." She said making a pensive face as she said it, which made Jack laugh. "I can never get used to that!"

As Jack's laughter died away his face became serious again. "No. Really, there's more I should have told you. I kept the photo, because, it's how I imagined us to be."

Sam had expected him to say something along those lines but not so bluntly. Her mouth opened slightly and he knew he had surprised her.

"Well, in the future." Jack added.

Sam gave him a hopeful look. "Really?" When he nodded Sam's heart began to race and her mind went into overdrive. _Is he going to…no, he wouldn't. But it could work! Then again he's going to Washington, why would he want to give that up?_

Seeing the range of emotions passing on Sam's face Jack became worried about what to do next. He knew how he felt about her, but what about her? _Only one way to find out _he told himself.

Walking closer to Sam, Jack saw her brow furrow but knew he had to tell her how he felt. When they were almost nose-to-nose he smiled at her. Smiling back Sam saw the twinkle in his eye and it did nothing to slow down her racing heart.

"Sam" Jack said softly. "I know things have changed. And the past few months have been hard for you."

"It's been hard for all of us" she said matching his volume.

That was one of the things Jack loved about her, even when Sam had been through hell she was always thinking of others. "Yeah. They have." He agreed. "In the past few months I've been thinking more about life and how much better it's been having you in it." Sam blushed at the compliment and Jack saw the hint of pink in her cheeks. "It's true. Every time we nearly lost you I told myself that if we got you back I would tell you how I felt. But I chickened out, every damn time!"

Sam could hear the frustration in his voice and smiled to let him know she understood why he never did tell her. Jack opened his mouth to speak but stopped and looked at his watch. He let out a relieved breath and focussed his attention back on the woman before him.

"Since it's past 10 I can now tell you…I love you, Sam." He gave her a cautious look as Sam's eyes opened wide. "I know I have some of the most annoying habits in the galaxy and that you deserve so much better but…"

Jack was cut off by Sam's lips on his. It was a soft, reassuring kiss and felt so natural to both. Breaking apart Sam gazed at him.

"I love you too, Jack" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck as his went round her waist. She could see the relief in his eyes and it warmed her heart to know he had been worried about her response. Jack O'Neill was cocky and sure of many things but when it came to matters of the heart he didn't trust himself and Sam knew this.

"Thank you for taking the first step." She told him and he grinned back.

"No problem." Just as he was bout to kiss her again Sam pulled back slightly. "What?"

"Why did you look at your watch before?" Still puzzled by the action.

"Oh! That! It was at 22.00 hours that I officially retired." He explained with a smirk. "Didn't want us to be court marshalled on my last night as a General."

Shrugging Sam replied "Fair enough. So, what now?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Jack gave her an intent look. "I want _us_ to finally happen. I know I'll be in Washington but we can work it out, can't we?"

Sam's eyes light up and Jack had his answer. Both smiled excitedly at each other at the prospect of a life together. Jack lightly brushed Sam's cheek with his hand and then pulled her in for another kiss.

This one was passionate and endless, just as they knew their love would be.


End file.
